Ranpunzel
by Lucy Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Orihime es una chica con una voz muy dulce, su madre es una hechizera que la mantiene con un pagarito atrapado, sin que ella saber nada del mundo, un día su vida cambia al conocer al príncipe ichigo del reino...será que para su amor no hay barreras?


_Rapunzel_

_**Bueno estés es mi tercer One Shot que hago, no hare historias aun mientras termine de subir lo que me falta "porque eres mía", porque sé que la historia original tiene tan solo 22 capítulos, así que estoy haciendo los de más capítulos pero un no los subires, hasta que termine de arreglar los que me falta 5 capítulos.**_

_**Bleach no es mio, es de TITE KUBO-SAMA**_

_**Orihime: 20 años**_

_**Ichigo: 22 años **_

_**CAPITULO UNICO**_

Había una vez, un hombre llamado urahara y su esposa rangiku que por largo tiempo esperaron en vano por un hijo, Al fin la mujer supo que dios estaba por concederles el deseo.

Esta gente tenía en su casa una ventana en la parte de atrás desde la cual se veía un espléndido jardín, lleno de las más bellas flores y hierbas, el jardín, sin embargo, estaba rodeado por un gran muro, y nadie intentaba entrar en él porque pertenecía a una "hechicera senna" que tenía grandes poderes y era temida por todo el mundo.

Un día la esposa estaba en la ventana mirando hacia abajo al jardín cuando vio una era que estaba plantada con bellísimos repollos, las vio tan frescas y verdes que suspiraba por ellas y le entró el gran antojo de comer algunas.

Ese deseo se incrementaba día a día, y como ella sabía que no podía coger ninguna, fue perdiendo su salud, se veía pálida y miserable. Entonces su esposo se alarmó y preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, querida esposa?-dijo urahara nervioso

-¡Ay, si yo no pudiera obtener alguno de esos repollos, que están en el jardín atrás de la casa, para comerlos, me moriría-dijo rangiku cuando los brazos

El hombre, que la amaba mucho, pensó

_-Antes que dejar que mi mujer se muera, le traeré algunos repollos, no importa lo que cueste-_

Al medio oscurecer del final de la tarde, escaló y atravesó el muro cayendo sobre el jardín de la hechicera, rápidamente cogió un racimo de repollos y se los llevó a su esposa, Inmediatamente ella se hizo una ensalada y se la comió con mucho gusto. A ella, sin embargo, le gustaron tanto, tanto, tanto, que al día siguiente estaba tres veces más antojada que antes. Si él debía tener algún reposo, debería ir otra vez más al jardín. En la penumbra del atardecer, sin embargo, él bajó de nuevo el muro, pero cuando había bajado al suelo, se asustó terriblemente pues encontró a la hechicera parada a su lado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo ella con una mirada furiosa

-¿descender dentro de mi jardín y robarme los repollos como un ladrón? ¡Sufrirás por ello!-dijo senna

-Oh- contestó él

-te misericordia, yo sólo lo hacía por necesidad, mi amada esposa ha visto sus repollos desde la ventana, y ha sentido tan grande antojo por ellos, que moriría si no le llevo algunos para comer-

Entonces la hechicera dejó que se calmara su enojo.

-Si el caso es como lo dices, te permitiré llevar contigo todos los que quieras, solamente con una condición, deben darme la creatura que tu esposa traerá al mundo, Será muy bien tratada, y yo cuidaré de ella como una madre-la hechicera dejó que se calmara su enojo.

.

.

.

.

Urahara, aterrorizado, consintió en todo, cuando nació la creatura, la hechicera apareció al momento, le dio a la creatura el nombre de orihime, y se la llevó con ella.

Orihime se desarrolló como la niña más bella bajo el sol, Cuando cumplió los doce años, la hechicera la encerró en una torre, dentro del bosque, que no tenía puertas ni escaleras, excepto una pequeña ventana arriba. Cuando la hechicera quería subir, ella se paraba exactamente abajo de la ventana.

-Orihime, orihime, tírame tu cabello-la hechicera senna

Orihime tenía una exuberante cabellera larga, muy fina y de un color rojizo anaranjado, cuando ella oía la voz de la hechicera, se soltaba las prensas que la sostenían, la amarraba de una de las barras de la ventana, entonces la dejaba caer veinte metros hacia abajo, y la hechicera subía por medio de ella.

Un año después, el príncipe recorriendo el bosque, llegó a la torre, entonces el oyó una canción de una voz tan tierna que paró y se quedó escuchando.

Mewotojite omoidasu  
sugisarishi ano koro no  
modorenai kaerenai  
hirogatta fukai yami

Modorenai kaerenai  
ima wa tada fukai yami  
nakitakunaru youna yasashii oto  
don'nani kurushikute mo  
mae e (mae e) mae e (mae e) susume (susume)  
zetsubou wo tachi  
ushinattemo ushinatte mo  
ikite iku shika nai  
don'nani uchinomesarete mo  
mamoru mono ga aru

Ushinattemo ushinatte mo  
ikite iku shika nai  
don'nani uchinomesarete mo  
mamoru mono ga aru

Ware ni kasu itaku wo  
unmei to kakugo suru  
doro wo name agaitemo  
me ni mienu hosoi ito  
nakitaku naru youna yasashii oto  
don'nani kuyashikute mo  
mae e (mae e) mae e (mae e) mukae (mukae)  
zetsubou wo tachi  
kizutsuite mo kizutsuite mo  
tachiagaru shika nai  
don'nani uchinomesarete mo  
mamoru mono ga aru  
mamoru mono ga aru

Era la voz de orihime, que en su soledad pasaba el tiempo haciendo resonar su dulce voz, es príncipe quería subir hasta ella, y buscó la puerta que no encontró. Él regresó al hogar, pero el canto tocó tan profundamente su corazón, que todos los días iba al bosque a escucharla. Un día, cuando él estaba parado detrás de un árbol, vio que la hechicera llegó allí, y escuchó lo que gritaba:

-orihime, orihime, tírame tu cabello-dijo la hechicera

Entonces orihime bajó las trenzas de su cabello, y la hechicera subió hasta ella.

-Si esa es la escalera por la que uno sube, probaré por esta vez mi fortuna- dijo él.

Y al siguiente día, cuando empezaba a oscurecer, él fue a la torre

-Orihime, orihime, tírame tu cabello-dijo el imitando la voz de la hechicera

-madre, será que se le olvido algo-

Inmediatamente el cabello bajó y el príncipe subió. Al principio, orihime quedó terriblemente atemorizada cuando un hombre como sus ojos color chocolate y muy guapo con su cabello anaranjada claro, nunca habían conocido, llegó donde ella.

-quien eres tu… y porque imitaste la voz de mi madre- dijo nerviosa

-soy el príncipe ichigo Kurosaki de este reino y tu nombre es orihime, muy lindo nombre-dijo sonriendo

-uhh…si es muy lindo nombre…. Que mi madre me dio…-nerviosa

Pero el príncipe comenzó a hablarle como un amigo, le contó que su corazón estaba tan conmocionado que no tenía descanso, que se había visto forzado a verla.

Entonces orihime perdió su temor, cuando le preguntó que si ella lo tomaría por esposo, ella vio que era joven, apuesto y bueno.

-Él me amará más que mi madre- dijo sí, puso sus manos en las de él.

-Estoy decidida a ir contigo, pero yo no sé cómo bajar, Trae contigo un ovillo de seda cada vez que vengas, yo tejeré una escalera con ellos, cuando esté lista, yo descenderé y podrás llevarme en tu caballo-sonriendo

Ellos acordaron que mientras llegaba ese momento, él vendría cada atardecer, ya que la vieja mujer llegaba en las mañanas, La hechicera no sabía nada de eso, hasta que un día inocentemente orihime le dijo a ella.

-Dime madre, por qué sucede que eres mucho más pesada para mí subirte, que el príncipe- sonrojada la inocente chica

-él estará conmigo más tarde-dijo sonriendo

-Ah já, chica malvada- gritó senna

-¿Qué es lo que he oído que dijiste?, Yo creía que te había separado del mundo, pero me has engañado- enojada

En su enojo ella agarró las bellas trenzas de orihime, todas fueron cortadas, y las adorables trenzas quedaron en el suelo. Y estuvo tan sin piedad que se llevó a orihime a un desierto donde tuvo que vivir en gran pesadumbre y miseria.

.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día en que mudó de sitio a orihime, la hechicera al atardecer ató todas las trenzas que había cortado del cabello de la muchacha, las amarró a las barras de la ventana, y cuando el príncipe llego

-Orihime, orihime, tírame tu cabello-

Dejó caer las trenzas, el príncipe ascendió, pero no encontró a su amada orihime, sino a la hechicera, que le lanzaba malvadas y venenosas miradas.

-¡Ah já!- gritaba mofándose.

-Hubieras alcanzado a tu apreciada, pero el bello pájaro no se sienta más en el nido para cantar, el gato la ha capturado, te arrancará sus ojos también, orihime está perdida para ti, nunca más la volverás a ver-dijo con rabia contenida

El príncipe se confundió todo con dolor, en su desesperación saltó desde lo alto de la torre, el escapó con vida, pero las espinas en que cayó le agujerearon los ojos. Entonces anduvo errante y ciego por el bosque, comiendo únicamente raíces y bayas, no hacía más que lamentarse y llorar por la pérdida de su amada esposa.

Así él vagó miserablemente por varios años, al fin llegó al desierto donde estaba orihime, quien con un niño que ella había dado a luz, un niño de cabello anaranjado y color de ojos cafés claros vivían en desdicha.

Él oyó una voz, le pareció tan familiar que corrió hacia donde la oía, cuando llegó, orihime lo reconoció y arre costándolo sobre su cabeza, lloró. Dos de sus lágrimas le humedecieron sus ojos, le devolvieron la vista.

-orihime, mi hermosa orihime, alfin te encontré después de 5 años-

-ichigo, lo siento por todo lo que pasaste… quiero presentarte a nuestro hijo kazui-limpiándose las lágrimas y alzando a kazui

-que niño tan lindo, tu nombre es hermoso-abrazándolos a los dos a la vez

Pudo ver tan bien como antes, el entonces la llevó a su reino donde fue recibido con júbilo, se casaron vivieron muy felices.

_Fin_


End file.
